Altered Essence
by stargazingkay
Summary: AU. In a world were being different could be deathly, what are the exceptional to do? -Rated M for language, violence, and suggestive themes.-
1. Prelude: All Over

**Altered Essence**

Prelude

All Over

**Author: **Aqua Butterfly

**Author's Note:** A few month's ago, I published a story on entitled The Normals. And… well… it didn't take me very long to realize that it needed to be removed. I wasn't fond of the story as a whole; I knew it could be improved, and Altered Essence is the revised version. I think you'll enjoy this story much better (I know I do!) and I hope you enjoy it! Please note that following chapters will be longer than this. 'All Over' is just the prelude. And also note that I would very much appreciate reviews. Reviews keep me motivated and really do make my day! Peace and Mucho Love, AB

**X**

The hot,white lights beat down upon the secured boy as the surrounding lab-coated men circled him with clipboards and pens in hand. With the help of the magnification glass and the increased illumination, the doctors were easily able to see the boy's every imperfection. Every flaw. Every blemish.

Some would view these characteristics as a type of uniqueness; a part of the boy that should remain. For the doctors, however, these attributes were considered defects. Small weaknesses for the poor creature who would soon become predator rather than prey.

On each clipboard there was the same yellow sheet of paper, and on each page there read the same heading, the same biological information, and a brief history of oh-one-three-nine. Oh-one-three-nine was the boy's serial number, for there was no use for names in this place where fondness was for naught.

Below the aforementioned readings, there were several blank lines that each doctor was quickly scribbling upon. And on these lines were written things like: big pores, uneven teeth, thin hair. All common faults found in human males.

Surprisingly enough, 'bad mouth' was not listed as one of oh-one-three-nine's defects.

"Bastards!" he raved, twisting and turning in his resilient bonds with no success. "Let me go! Let me go, dammit!"

Some of the doctors shook their heads in sympathy, but most continued on with their observation like nothing was amiss.

And for them nothing was. The specimen hadn't escaped, and--considering what he had been through--he was in appropriate health. Those two things were their only concerns. It didn't matter to them that the boy's wrists were rubbed raw from his exertion (in fact, that was listed on three doctor's 'faults' lists), they didn't care that he was starving, or that his body was aching still aching from his last injection.

Actually, it was now time for round four of oh-one-three-nine's vaccinations.

As if guided by a regulator, the sliding glass door was pushed aside and another doctor entered the observation area along with two nurses carrying the necessary equipment needed for the procedure. All the other men paused in their work as the head doctor walked towards the specimen. Oh-one-three-nine, however, struggled with his bands even harder and screamed more profanities.

The new doctor clicked his tongue in an impatient manner. "I see your attitude hasn't changed much. Will we have to resort to sedation again?"

The boy spat at the man, but his saliva landed a few feet short.

"I see," sighed the doctor, and motioned for the nurse with the tranquilizer to shoot.

But--

"No!" yelped the boy, eying the gun with an alarmed expression. "No! Please, no! Stop this! Please!"

The doctor paused for a moment, looking surprised at oh-one-three-nine's abrupt behavior change, then he began to laugh. Wildly. A little madly. The other doctors joined in.

"Stop this! Stop _this_?" scoffed the doctor, once he had collected himself. "Do you know what you are asking, boy? You are asking us to stop evolution, scientific progression, and very time itself!"

"Fuck you!" yelled the boy, and spit again.

This time however, oh-one-three-nine his target. The whole room became deathly quiet as the doctor rubbed the discharge from his lab jacket. He seemed quite calm, until he punched the boy in the gut with such force that it knocked the breath out of him.

"Now," said the doctor, as he wiped the spit on the boy's gasping face, "bring me the DNA booster, Ms. Kanazuki."

The nurse did as she was told, and despite oh-one-three-nine's lack of oxygen the fear was evident in his face.

"Mammal type: _canis familiaris_," whispered the doctor, and filled the syringe with a murky yellow fluid. "Breed: akita."

The doctor aimed the needle at mid-thigh, and the boy whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry, oh-one-three-nine," he said, quickly thrusting the vaccine into the boy's skin and discharging the medication into his system. The injection hurt. The boy could feel the thick, sticky liquid as it spread through his veins, but this pain was nothing compared to the torture that he would feel in a few moments. When the change would begin. "Only one more round of your drugs left, then the operation, then the self-improvement drugs. After the hypnosis, you'll be all done! And hopefully you'll be a little more… complacent."

"But why?" cried the boy, as he felt the familiar spasms on his skin. "Why me? I thought I was special!"

"You will be. But for now you're still a disgusting human," said the doctor, and he left the room listening to oh-one-three-nine's shrieks of agony.

**X**


	2. Chapter One: Goody Two Shoes

**Altered Essence**

Chapter One

Goody Two-Shoes

**Author: **Aqua Butterfly

**Author's Note:** Whoa! Have I been busy! I had my second test in World History since Christmas break ended this morning and I have a Biology test tomorrow! But I tried to make this a quick(ish?) update for all you wonderful people. Please remember to review after you read, reviews really are awesomely amazing! And now, I present to you, chapter one of Altered Essence! Enjoy! XOXO, AB

**_Disclaimer:_ **(My bad! I forgot to include this in the prelude.) I do not own Inuyasha, the characters, or Katy Perry.

**X**

Monday mornings are often considered the worst part of the entire week by many, many people. The exciting weekend heralds the way for the first weekday, leaving one tired and grumpy from their late-night partying or whatever they choose to do on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night.

Kagome Higurashi just so happened to be one of these precious 'Monday-haters'.

'_--you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down--'_

Kagome groaned, and without opening her eyes hit the snooze button on her radio-alarm clock for the eighth time that morning. She wondered vaguely who had switched the station from hits to oldies, but dismissed the thought as she shifted her position in bed and felt a sharp pain just at the top of her head.

"Ow! What the-" she sat up and gently pressed her fingers where the pain was now rapidly fading. And, sure enough, right beneath her ring finger and pinky was a particularly large bulge. It throbbed at her touch, and she hissed quietly in pain.

Three beds down there was a small motion beneath the blankets. "Stop yelling…!" groaned the voice of Eri, who's eyes were now squinting up at Kagome as she tried unsuccessfully to shade herself from the sun with her sheets.

"I'm not yelling!" snapped Kagome. She tried again to examine the bump, but found it impossible to do so without wincing. "Ouch… I think hurt my head…"

Eri stretched and pushed herself up onto her elbows. Eying her roommate with a incredulous expression, she asked, "Don't you remember last night at all?"

"Er… you guys were throwing me a fifteenth birthday party in room seven-oh-five?"

"Go on."

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I snuck out, and - oh!" Memories flooded into Kagome's mind with such speed that she plunked back down upon her bed once more--though not without being cautious of her injured head. "I was almost caught by an S.D.."

Sensory Detectors, or S.D.s, were commonly seen around the dorms and school buildings after curfew, and were basically the most important and advanced alarm system for The Institution. They were balls of metal roughly the size of a basketball, and they hovering approximately five feet off of the ground. The metal they were composed of clicked softly, almost menacingly, as they drifted around the corridors. Their gears shifting and aluminum sliding with every inch they moved.

If the S.D.s detected any living presence that's DNA wasn't programmed into it's database, it would immediately notify the headmaster of The Institution. It did something else too, something that kept the troublemakers at bay while the authority figures made their way to the "scene of the crime". But no one knew exactly what.

Eri's head bobbed excitedly. "Yeah. You _just_ missed it! Me, Yuka, Ayumi, and that girl that always picks her nose at dinner were all watching through the window of the classroom door. You just kind of collapsed at the exact moment it came across the corner. It looked like you had fainted or something…"

Yes, Kagome remembered that quite clearly. She remembered the cold chill of dread as the ominous _click, click, click _echoed through the empty halls; her muscles flexing in fear. The way time seemed to have slowed down as Kagome had let herself fall backward…

"It was way awesome though!" assured Eri. "It looked like you were a secret agent in a spy movie!"

Kagome laughed, but grimaced as her lump gave a particularly nasty throb.

"It doesn't feel awesome." Kagome grumbled.

"But the party was still great!" said Eri, as if that dismissed the fact. "Yuka got beer and Ayumi managed to bring the really good stuff. Your fabulous fifteenth was the best bash since Nabiki Fujioka's seventeenth, and she didn't even have alcohol!"

"Ick," said Kagome, sticking her tongue out in distaste. She'd never really enjoyed drinking. Give her a good old can of pop over a shot of vodka any day!

Eri giggled, "Have you ever even tasted it?

No.

"Sure. Loads of times," murmured Kagome. A little too quickly.

"Hah! Liar liar! As a friend, I advise that you try it sooner rather than later. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Kagome gritted her teeth quietly. Eri was seventeen, and therefore in her sixth form compared to Kagome's fourth. It really wasn't fair for a girl two years older to mock the inexperience of a fifteen year old. For goodness's sake, Eri had slept with her stuffed koala up until last year! And for goodness sake's again, Kagome wasn't even that fond of Eri! In fact, she'd barely consider themselves 'roommates' (Eri was always out partying or something) let alone friends!

"Ugh. Go away."

"You're such a goody-two-shoes!"

"No, I'm not."

Yes you are!"

"No. I'm am _not_."

"Yes huh!"

"Shut up!"

"Alright, Little Miss Perfect," said Eri, raising her eyebrows. "Prove that you're not always such a stiff… Skip gym with me today."

"Oh," said Kagome, biting her lip. "Uh…"

"C'mon!" whined Eri. "You never miss class! One time won't hurt!"

Uh. Yes it would.

Kagome was pretty much the perfect scholar. She was never late to class, never turned in an assignment late, and was always the first one to participate in class discussions. But there was a reason for Kagome being such a model student. A very good reason, in fact.

Kagome wished very much to be one of The Chosen.

You see, every Monday morning, just as everyone was settling down to eat breakfast, a different man or woman--dressed in very professional and expensive looking clothing--would enter the dining hall through the large set of double doors, read one or two peoples' names off of a slip of paper, and then leave with them. After that, the teenagers were never seen or heard of again. (The ones that were taken were always teenagers. It was the only requirement.)

Everyone that was Chosen was usually ecstatic about it. After all, who wouldn't be glad at a chance to leave The Institution? To escape the fate that had been decided for you since before you could walk and talk.

No.

The fate that had been decided before you were even _born_.

It was just the way that society ran nowadays. Children were born, they were taken from their home, and they lived at The Institution until they turned eighteen. When their eighteenth birthday finally arrived, they were sent off to different specialty schools to further study what they were best at, and after four years of lessons they were sent off to cities to work at whatever job they were assigned.

The cycle then repeated itself.

Indeed, it was a dull and boring life… But not for those whose names were on the list. Those were the privileged ones that were able to break the chain. The ones who were too remarkable to follow society. They were different. They were intelligent, beautiful, and athletic. They were special. They were _wonderful_.

Which was why Kagome wished with all her might that her name might appear on the list. She wanted to be a leader, not a follower. She wanted a full and exciting life, not one barred by all the stupid regulations the government established.

And if she skipped gym, Kagome felt that she certainly wouldn't be Chosen.

"I-I'm hungry! … I'm going down to breakfast," grumbled Kagome, bouncing out of bed and hiding her red face as Eri howled with laughter.

"See! You are a pansy!"

"So?"

"Well," said Eri, a bit smugly. "If you haven't noticed, It's too late for breakfast now, Kagome. Have you even bothered to look at the time?"

Kagome's eyes immediately moved to check the clock. Whoops. Looked like she had hit the snooze button a few more times than she had originally thought.

Eri sighed. "It's after nine, which means breakfast is already over." she informed. "And even if we left right this very second we'd still be late for gym. So why don't you just go ahead and pass that class for today?"

Ugh! Kagome hated to lose an argument!

"Fine," cried Kagome, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Whatever. But I'm still dressing in uniform!"

"Did I ever say you didn't have to?"

**X**

Kagome trotted nervously behind her sixth form roommate as they crossed the massive (yet oddly deserted) courtyard. She was nervous. No. She was downright terrified. What if they got caught?! What if they got in serious trouble?! What if she passed out from hunger?! And no matter how many times Eri told her to "chill" or to "relax", Kagome couldn't keep her eyes from darting about anxiously.

"God, Kagome. Take a deep soothing breath or something!" scolded Eri, yet again. "We're not going to get caught."

Mentally, Kagome thought that if they did _indeed_ get caught, her dear friend would find her stuffed koala bear with it's button-eyes gauged out.

"I know. I know… I'm just scared."

"Scared of what? Lions and tigers and bears?"

"Oh, hah hah! I'm scared… because… because--"

Eri shushed her. "See, you don't even have a reason! You've snuck out before, how's that so much different than this?"

"Well, everyone sneaks out! The teachers don't even mind if they catch you, it's only if you get caught by an S.D. if you're really in trouble. But no one skips class…!" said Kagome, and finished with a tiny, dramatic moan of dread.

"Ugh. Shut up."

"You're the one that asked!" snapped Kagome, then a new thought occurred to her. "What are we even going to do, anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yep."

"Well, that doesn't sound like much fun." Kagome glanced sadly over her shoulder. "I would have rather gone to gym! Or at least to breakfast…"

"If you want we could go swimming!" Eri grined. "I've heard that there's a little lake to the west of the perimeter fence…"

Oh! Swimming! Kagome had only ever went swimming once before. Of course, she had almost drowned but--

"Woah! Hold the phone!" shrieked Kagome, and stopped mid-step, causing herself to stumble slightly. Eri paused also. "We're crossing the border!?"

"Hell yes. As if there's anything to do inside this prison!"

Oh, hell no!

Kagome placed her hands heatedly on her hips. "You listen here, missy! I am not--in any way, shape, or form--going outside of The Institution grounds. That's just plain stupid!"

"How so?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, which clearly stood for 'What the heck, Eri. Are you two kinds of crazy?!'. Everyone knew about the security laser that followed the school's outer limits. It kept the students in, and it also kept the people who wanted to cause trouble at The Institution _out_. From what Kagome had heard, the laser was about twelve yards from the outside of the perimeter wall (Which, by the way, was taller than the fourth floor of the school building. Kagome hadn't the slightest idea of how they were going to climb over that.) and the moment one crossed it the whole entire school would be alerted.

"Has anyone actually ever seen that stupid laser thingy?" Eri asked calmly.

Kagome opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again. Now that she thought of it, Kagome had never heard of anyone except for the professors speak of the security laser.

"Exactly. And have you ever heard an alarm of any sort go off that signaled that a student had 'crossed the border' or whatever?"

Now Kagome had an answer for this one!

"That's only because no one is stupid enough to try!" said Kagome, but her face was a brilliant shade of red. It might now have been a good answer… But it was an answer nonetheless.

"Don't be dense! Can't you see? The stupid teachers are telling us lies!" cried Eri. She certainly wasn't calm anymore. Her face was more red than Kagome's and her breathing was uneven. "They're always feeding us bullshit; trying to scare us out of being ourselves. Out of being individuals. They're not creating people at The Institution, they're creating clones!"

Kagome was quiet as she watched Eri's face turn from scarlet to pink. It wasn't until after her breathing had slowed before Kagome dared to speak, "Eri, it's okay. You can't say it's all that bad here! People have… personalities here! Kids are breaking rules all the time and… and stuff."

"Whatever, Kagome. Whatever," sighed Eri. She seemed very tired all of a sudden, and Kagome noticed that she looked close to tears. However, before she could comfort her, Eri turned on her heels and began to walk again.

"Are you coming?" she snapped. "We're almost there."

"Y-Yeah."

The two girls had made it across the courtyard, and were now making their way between the Boy's Academy and the Girl's Academy. The Institution was a semi-coed establishment, and it had been since it was first recognized over fifty years ago. Boys and girls both lived within it's boundaries, but they had separate living quarters and separate schedules and even separate buildings for classes. The teacher's were also very strict when it came to opposite sexes interacting with one another, and on the rare occasions that one gender was in close proximity with the other, the professors made certain that they didn't speak to one another or intermingle in any way possible.

Because of this, Kagome had never really gotten to know anyone of the opposite sex. She had a brother, but she never saw him since he lived at a separate establishment that had a different holiday outline than her own; she had a father once too, but Kagome couldn't remember him and her mother got all teary-eyed and sad whenever he was mentioned .

Eri was looking up at the Boy's Academy with forlorn eyes. "I met a guy." she suddenly announced.

"Really?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows jolting up in surprise. "What was his name?"

"Hojo. I met him sneaking out about three months ago," said Eri. "He was nice."

"W-Well that's cool," murmured Kagome, unable to think of anything else intelligent to say. The first non-related male a female "formally" met was supposed to be her husband, as was how that particular practice had been for the past forty years. And the girl didn't even get to choose the guy. A computer did the matchmaking.

Eri began to speak again, making Kagome feel even more uncomfortable. "He tried to visit, but there's something about the security measures… the girl's dorm can tell if it's a male trying to enter."

"Oh. Wow, that's--"

"Hojo got kicked out."

Silence.

Kagome blinked twice. Trying her best to clear the shock from her face. "That can actually happen…?"

"Yeah. He was almost eighteen anyway. He was just sent to another establishment." said Eri. She looked as if she were about to cry. Again.

Kagome had no clue what to say. Privately, she agreed with this method. The computer was supposed to pick your perfect match based on at least one thousand different facts and details. There was no way one couldn't fall absolutely and madly in love with their tech-chosen spouse. Was Eri actually _wanting _to get her heart broken?

Yet another reason why Kagome wasn't all that fond of Eri: she was bent on breaking the rules, even if it meant hurting herself (or her heart) in the process.

But suddenly an awful sound broke their intensely awkward silence.

_Berooong, berooong, berooong!_

"What the hell?!" Eri screamed, but Kagome didn't hear her. Loud, horrible sirens were blaring loudly in what seemed to be every direction.

And then Kagome saw it.

The Sensory Detector.

**X**

(**A/N:** What was that? A Cliffhanger? Whoopsie!)


	3. Chapter Two: Whispers in the Flames

**Altered Essence**

Chapter Two

Whispers in the Flames

**Author: **Aqua Butterfly

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer than the others, everyone! This installment really was so much fun to write, especially the ending. I hope you enjoy it! XOXO, AB

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Never will.

**X**

Kagome was almost completely conscious.

"Miss Higurashi?"

She just chose to act like she wasn't.

"Kagome…?"

She could hear her name being said over and over again, feel the cool hands on her face; she was even aware of the fact that she was in a hospital. She could tell because her nose was filled with a familiar too-clean smell and she distinctly heard a beeping noise quietly in the background. Kagome had been in a hospital before. Back before she had called The Institution home…

"Kagome Higurashi? Can you hear me!?"

_I wish I couldn't…_ thought Kagome, hoping that whoever it was (She guessed the person was a nurse or something.) that was bothering her would just shut up and leave her alone. She was so tired… and she just wanted sleep. This, however, was quite odd, as she felt like she had been resting for a very long time. She really shouldn't still be sleepy. And though the drowsiness that she felt wasn't the sort she was used to, it still felt as if Kagome had known this feeling before…

"Doctor! Doctor!?" cried the voice, and Kagome heard frantic footsteps, the swoosh of a curtain, and then silence.

Kagome counted to thirty before she opened her eyes, and--sure enough--she was in a hospital. It was obvious by the wires connected from her chest and stomach to the heart monitor positioned some six inches behind her headboard. The décor was also typically hospital-esque; the color of the walls, the curtain that divided the room, and her sheets were all blue. To her extreme delight, Kagome had been lucky enough to receive the bed beside the window. (Though it wasn't doing her much good now, since it was completely dark outside.)

Kagome sighed and stretched broadly. How had she even gotten here? She hadn't been in an accident, had she? She felt perfectly fine. In fact, regardless of feeling so exhausted, she had never felt better.

Instead of having to wear an itchy hospital gown, Kagome was pleasantly surprised to find that her own pajamas had been provided. But what amazed her even more was that her forearms seemed vaguely more sculpted than she had remembered. She marveled at the delicate curve her muscle made under her white skin and couldn't resist flexing a bit. It wasn't only that she felt more healthy, but she also felt alert and focused, even though she had just woken up…

Whoa! The drugs they had been giving her must have been working some kind of miracles…

Glancing around the room once more, Kagome caught sight of a green folder on her bedside table with her name printed in bold letters across the cover. And being the curious teenager that she was, Kagome couldn't resist a peek…

"Let's see what we've got here…" murmured Kagome, snatching the file from it's resting place and flipping through it's contents. She was disappointed to find that there weren't that many interesting things to uncover, only her birth certificate and a few other typical documents. Kagome also came across her hospital admission form, but it was in a weird medical lingo that she couldn't really understand--plus, whoever composed her admittance had God-awful handwriting. The only thing even barely legible were the words "Spanos Gene" and Kagome had no idea what that meant. She wouldn't take Anatomy until next year.

"Jeez," someone grumbled. "I hate that doctor! Always acting like I'm a just a damn errand-running machine… I have feelings too you know!"

_Oh, hell!_ Kagome's stomach dropped. She recognized that voice, she was sure. It was the voice of the frantic nurse, though this time she sounded much more pissed than fearful.

Expertly tossing the folder back onto the table, Kagome settled back into her blankets and closed her eyes in what she hoped was a peaceful, sleeping guise just as the nurse pulled back the curtain.

"Okay, let's see…" said the nurse while clicking her tongue. "Temperature…?"

Kagome felt a cool hand touch her forehead and let her eyes flutter open. This startled the woman, who gave a little scream of terror and jumped back, but Kagome forced herself not to giggle. Instead, she groaned and raised her hand to stifled a fake yawn. It was at this time that she realized her whole body felt unnaturally heavy, and Kagome suddenly remembered the time when she had experienced this feeling before.

"What did I need anesthetic for?" asked Kagome, feeling slightly alarmed.

The nurse, for some odd reason, seemed to be afraid of Kagome. She smiled nervously and said, "The S.D.s don't have any control on who they shoot with the darts, dear."

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry…?"

"The computer inside the Sensory Detectors calculate how many beings are in the off limits area of The Institution," she explained, sounding like a computer herself. "Then, they shoot out darts filled with liquid anesthetic to keep the wrongdoer detained until the required school officials arrive."

"What?" asked Kagome. "An S.D.?"

"Yes." said the nurse.

Kagome blinked, and gently massaged her temples with her forefingers. Try as she might, she couldn't remember anything concerning a Sensory Detector. The last thing she could clearly recall was receiving an invitation to her own birthday party, but that had been Sunday afternoon.

"What day is it?"

The nurse bit her lip and avoided Kagome's eyes. "It's early Friday morning, Miss Higurashi. The ninth of November."

Kagome gasped. "So I've been out for five days?"

"No. Just four. The Sensory Detector caught you and your friend out of bounds Monday morning."

Kagome's heart skipped a few beats. Being in a prohibited area certainly didn't sound like herself or any of her friends… What in the world had they been up to?

"Which friend? Are they alright? Where are they?"

The nurse flinched at Kagome's sudden outburst, but said, "I'm not sure what your friend's name is, but I am aware that she is in good health and that she awoke just thirty minutes after being sedated. She was promptly sent to her second block class after receiving a lecture on the importance of following the Institutions rules."

"Oh…" said Kagome. "W-Well I'm glad she's okay."

The nurse smiled tentatively but kindly, and patted Kagome's arm. "Yes. She's perfectly fine. You, however, will have to stay with us a little while longer. Along with the anesthetic having a bad affect on your body, you also had a head injury and we would like to run a few more tests..."

Kagome smiled back broadly, happy that the lady was finally warming to her. She reasoned that the nurse's previous unfriendliness was due to nervousness. Maybe it was her first day at this particular hospital? She looked quite young…

But she was wrong, for when Kagome asked "What kind of tests?" the nurse's smile dropped from her face faster than one would drop a poisonous snake.

"Uh… I don't think I'm allowed to disclose t-that sort of information t-to the patient--"

"Oh, Ruka," interrupted a female voice. "Don't be so secretive! Kagome is, after all, the one we will be performing the assessments on. She has a right to know!"

A new woman parted the curtain that hid Kagome's bed from view. She was obviously the doctor. She didn't bothering wearing scrubs like the nurse, instead she wore normal clothes underneath a long white lab jacket. She smiled kindly, revealing a set of straight, pearly white teeth.

"Hello Kagome," the woman nodded at her patient. "I am Dr. Oogami, and I apologize for the rudeness of my assistant. Ruka was just leaving."

The nurse took the hint, and she didn't seem sorry to go. She stared at Kagome with fearful eyes as she disappeared behind the blue fabric. The doctor, however, seemed no more afraid of Kagome than she would be with any other patient.

"You must be very tired, Kagome." said the doctor. "You didn't react very well to the sedative…"

"Oh… Why not?" She had never reacted badly to anesthesia before… and she'd be given it twice.

The doctor laughed as she took a seat on the edge of Kagome's bed. "We're still not exactly sure. But don't you worry about it, we fixed the problem."

"Um… the nurse also said that I had a head injury?"

Dr. Oogami gave a little laugh. "Yes, you did. In fact, I relate your mild case of amnesia and your confusion to that bump. Can you remember anything at all from Sunday night or Saturday morning?"

Kagome shook her head slowly and the doctor made a note on her clipboard.

"Quite alright, quite alright…" murmured Dr. Oogami. "I'm sure you'll be perfect in a matter of hours, after we finish the tests."

And before Kagome could restate her question, the doctor continued.

"We'll just be drawing your blood and letting the pathologists in the lab look over it," said Dr. Oogami. "And I might issue a CT scan if your memory doesn't return in a few hours, but that's very unlikely."

Kagome sighed with relief. "So, if everything turns out okay, when will I be able to return to The Institution? I don't want to be too behind with my assignments."

The doctor's eyebrows disappeared behind her bang. "Why, hasn't anyone told you?"

Kagome shrugged. "Uh… If they had then I wouldn't remember…"

"Goodness gracious! I can't believe Ruka didn't--no wonder--my God! I forgot, you missed breakfast at The Institution Monday morning, am I correct? That was when it was announced!" blathered Dr. Oogami, while smiling that shocking smile. And with a slight start, Kagome noticed that the doctor's eyes were a strange shade of brown. In certain light, they almost appeared red…

But the girl dismissed the eerie intuition she now felt. What did the color of your eyes matter, anyway? Why, even Kagome herself had odd eyes!

"But really Kagome, what I'm trying to say is…" said the doctor finally, seeming to struggle with her words. "You've been Chosen."

Kagome found she couldn't speak.

"It was to be expected though, of course." said Dr. Oogami, resembling a proud mother. "I reviewed your records when you were admitted. And, if I may say so, you have wonderful grades and an impressive number of extracurricular activities you participate in. I'm surprised you weren't Chosen sooner, actually."

A great mass of happiness seemed to swell within Kagome. It was a feeling beyond amazing, beyond anything the young girl had felt before. And as her exhilaration grew and grew, she knew she could contain it no longer. She began to weep.

"I-I've dreamed of being Chosen," sobbed Kagome. "I can't believe it! It's so... Just… Wow."

"I know. It must feel amazing," said the doctor, and Kagome didn't even notice the bitter way with which she said the words.

Kagome's mind was forming questions faster than she could ask them, "What's next? What am I going to do? What does being Chosen really mean? Do I still have to wear my Institution uniform?"

Dr. Oogami shrugged. "I'm not sure, Miss Higurashi. I work in the medical field, not in all that Chosen business. All that I am aware of is that you are my patient, and that it is now time for your second dose of medication."

"But I thought I reacted badly to--"

"Oh, no! I'm not giving you anesthetic," laughed the doctor, as she called for Ruka again. "I'm giving you the drugs for your recovery."

"Oh, alright," smiled Kagome. She just couldn't help but grin. This was, most definitely, the best day of her life.

"But while the drugs take affect, I'm afraid you'll have to be put to sleep again. However, this time we will be using another type of sedation method. A odorless, tasteless gas."

Kagome nodded, and watched as Dr. Oogami added a blue-silver opaque liquid to her IV bag and the drug spread and swirled as it settled with the other fluid. Kagome found this oddly beautiful, but forgot about it as soon as the doctor placed the oxygen mask firmly over her mouth and nose.

And almost instantaneously, Kagome knew no more.

**X**

"Higurashi… Higurashi…" someone whispered softly in Kagome's ear. Or so she thought. Could one's dreams be so real that you could actually feel hot breath in your ear? Or the smooth touch of fingertips on your cheek?

Kagome thought not, but she couldn't bring herself to speak or move. She was just so comfortable, and her bed was so warm…

"I know you're awake, Higurashi. You've got to get away--as far away from this place as you possible can!" hissed the voice.

_Why?_ Kagome thought, but when she actually parted her lips to ask all that came out was a quiet sigh.

A hand hit her across the face, but gently. It reminded Kagome her mother's method of awaking her children, only without the water or the screaming.

"Kagome! You've got to get up! There's a fire on the floor above!"

Now _that_ got her attention.

"Fire?" gasped Kagome, bolting up in bed and twisting and turning around like an idiot. But there wasn't a soul to be seen. Not the doctor, or a visitor, or anything at all… This confused her for a moment (Hadn't she just heard a voice?), but then Kagome smelled the smoke--and the next second the alarm was blaring loudly and water was showering down upon her from the sprinklers on the ceiling; she forgot about the mysterious voice, for a large group of people tore through the curtain barely a second later.

"Get her out of here! Move!"

Kagome was suddenly seized by two green-scrubbed nurses who began tearing off the wires that connected her to the heart monitor and her nasal cannula. But when they moved to take out the needle in her wrist a harsh voice screeched, "Don't remove her IV pump, she hasn't finished her third dosage yet!"

"But I thought I was only on my second?" cried Kagome, as the nurses began to wheeled her through the drape and out of the room. The ignored her, however. Just as they ignored the occupant of the additional bed in Kagome's room.

"Help me!" the elderly man sobbed, reaching for Kagome with his knobby, wrinkled hand just as they crossed the threshold into the hallway. Her heart seemed to jerk painfully in her chest.

"Somebody rescue him!" she cried, pounding her fists angrily on her drenched mattress as they rushed past other patients on stretchers. "He needs help more than I do! Save him!"

"The Spanos Gene carrier must be evacuated first!" one of them snarled.

"But--"

"Kagome," said a very familiar voice. It was Dr. Oogami. "You are Chosen. You must be removed first."

Kagome shook her head feebly. "The other patients need help too! Go b-back!"

"No," said the doctor with a new, hard voice. "Our first responsibility is to the Chosen."

And then several things happened at once. A loud explosion thundered from all directions, the ceiling gave a great quiver and water and fire and debris showered upon them, and Kagome was thrown from her bed onto the body of a nurse who's whole entire upper body had been crushed by the wreckage.

Before Kagome could scream, however, the voice she had heard when she had first awoken yelled, "Kagome, get out of here! Get away! They're going to kill you!"

And so she did.

The IV ripping from her vein hurt a bit, but Kagome barely noticed as she tore down the corridor, past the nurses and doctors who where all snatching at her wrists and ankles, and into the separate division where the stairs were positioned.

"P-Please help me, miss!"

Kagome turned to find a boy limping feebly towards the stairway, he was staring at her with tear-filled eyes and his leg was twisted at an odd angle. He must have fallen from the floor above when the ceiling collapsed.

"Are we going to die?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear.

Kagome hoped not, but she thought it very likely.

"No," she said, and threw the boy over her shoulder. He was surprisingly light. Much too light. But Kagome was thankful rather than confused by this as she practically leaped the four flights of stairs down to the main level.

The first floor was completely deserted. And much to Kagome's great surprise, they made it out of the hospital and into the mass of saved-persons surrounding the building just as another great explosion occurred and the third floor caved.

But this wasn't right, Kagome thought, as she set the little boy safely on the ground. These… rescued patients weren't quite normal, somehow; even some of the nurses and doctors looked odd. One man had a large section of his face missing, revealing a complicating maze of wires and gadgets. A woman had had her arm torn off at the elbow, but instead of blood pouring from the wound only a silver-blue liquid was dripping from the wound. And another nurse looked perfectly fine--had it not been for her eyes, which were glowing bright crimson.

"I see you've been reacting well to the evolution drugs, Miss Higurashi. I am pleased with your progress." Kagome shrieked a little in surprise and spun around. Dr. Oogami stood directly behind her, and was staring at her patient with scarlet eyes and a cruel smile.

"W-What kind of drugs?" asked Kagome, taking a step back.

"Who are you working for?" demanded the doctor.

"What?"

"Who. Are. You. Working. For." she raved, advancing on Kagome with what looked to be a long, glowing blade-less spear. "Don't play stupid. You're in alliance with the rebels, aren't you? Aren't you?!"

Kagome opened her mouth to question what they hell Dr. Oogami meant, but before she could even breathe the spear-like weapon was against her neck and a terrible pain shot through her body like a white-hot flame.

**X**

**A/N:** Reviews? Please?


	4. Chapter Three: Airborne

_**Altered Essence**_

_Chapter Three_

_Airborne_

_**Author: **__Aqua Butterfly_

_**Author's Note: **__Huzzah! I am here, my dear friends, to present to you the latest chapter of Altered Essence. This chapter has been long in the works, as I did want to give my story's main male protagonist a fitting introduction. Also, yes, I am aware that Kagome is a bit of a conformist and more than a little obedient--but what is character development for people? So, enjoy! XOXO, AB_

**_Disclaimer: _**Alas, I do not own these characters. I only own... well... uhm... Oh!--wait, no... I'll get back to you on that...

_**X**_

_Just kill me. Kill me now. Please, anything is better than this._

Kagome fell to the ground, writhing and screaming with pain. Every nerve in her body was on fire; her whole body was out of control--jerking and twitching as a consequence of the hurt.

But as the immense pain rose past the point of being unbearable, someone shrieked, "Stop! You'll kill her! Stop it!"

"No!" the doctor cried. "No, she needs to be taught a lesson! Filthy, disgusting…"

"But she's the Spanos carrier--"

A loud _smack! _and cry rang through Kagome's pounding ears; her sight had left her long ago.

"Shut up! You don't know any--oomph!"

Suddenly, the pain was gone. Kagome felt perfectly fine, despite for the burning she felt right below her ear. Cautiously, she pushed herself up on her elbows and a shadowy human-shaped outline immediately caught her eye. The dark figure just so happened to be standing over Dr. Oogami, grinding it's heel into her skull. Except, not really… The same odd silver-blue liquid was spilling onto the ground like blood, and gears and wires were peeking from beneath her skin. She had been a robot.

"That's what you deserve, Kagura," spat the figure, kicking the fragments once more for good measure. "Now, find the hypnotherapist."

Kagome slowly slid to her knees, wondering who the figure was talking about. But before she could even blink a shape--moving so quickly that it was merely a blur--shot past. And the next moment two scrub-decked people went flying through the air, their necks bent at odd angles and looks of torture plastered on their faces.

Another figure joined the first, and while stretching it's legs it said, "Damn shitheads were trying to alert the police-bots…"

"Well, it's not like they're not going to be here soon enough. There _was _a fire, after all…"

The patients and nurses that had been lucky enough to escape the burning building weren't feeling so fortunate any longer. It only took one look at the doctor and the two nurses before the turmoil began; screams and shrieks spread through the crowd, people went tearing down the road in nothing but their dressing gowns, and if one couldn't run then they crawled.

And just as Kagome was about to ask who and what these figures (people?) were, when a hand was fastened over her lips and she was dragged backwards and into complete darkness.

"Do not be alarmed," whispered a distinctly male-voice, as Kagome screamed and twisted in an extremely strong grip. "I'm on your side."

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at this. Yeah, sure, this guy was on her side. Kagome didn't even know what damn side she was on!

"If you don't stop screaming, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here for the police-bots to find. And I'm more than certain they'll be delighted to apprehended a Spanos Gene carrier."

Kagome paused in her resistance. Obviously, this man knew something about her. Something about her that even she had questions about. Could it hurt to listen to him?

"Good," said the man, and released her. "Here's a jacket. Stuff your hair under the cap and keep your eyes down. Oh, and also--please, do not look suspicious! The bots are programmed to find shady criminals!"

Kagome nodded, pulling the long coat over her pajamas. She glanced down at her bare feet and wondered if anyone would find those iffy…

"We'll meet you again on the corner of East Main and Maple. For now, though, we've got business to deal with…"

And right on cue sirens began to blare from the streetlamp-lit road.

"Everyone, please remain calm," said a mechanical voice. "I repeat: Please remain calm."

Kagome was released suddenly, and before she could even catch her breath a tremendous gust of wind sent sand and rubbish flying. Even her cap flew from her head, revealing her long ebony hair.

Kagome crawled deeper into the alley, raking her palms across the ground trying to feel the hat instead of actually see it. For some reason, her eyes just wouldn't seem to adjust…

And then--

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack, crack!_

"Argh!" Kagome hit the ground so quickly that she actually scraped her chin. Were those actually gunshots…? Actual gunshots?!

But on the upside, Kagome felt her hat lodged between her right hip and the pavement. After a few failed attempts to hide her long locks, Kagome thought it best to leave it behind. After all, she didn't want a stray bullet flying through her gut.

Kagome dashed through the other end of the alley, and saw that people were panicking all around. One man was shielding his terrified wife with his arms, another was shielding himself with a purse. But Kagome didn't stop to chuckle at the hilarity of this, in fact, she ran all the faster and tried her best to keep her eyes down. She hit anyone that dared to cross her path (Heck, she'd even knocked one or two completely over!), but still she ran on.

_Don't stop. Don't trip. Keep your eyes--_

The loud screech of a vehicle's sudden brake and the loud honking of a horn caused Kagome to lose her concentration, she looked up and was blinded by bright headlights for a moment. But with a sinking feeling in her stomach she saw the skidding automobile aimed right for her.

She lifted up her arms to shield herself, but it was too late--she went flying over the vehicle and flew into a dumpster full of rubbish.

She was alive.

People flocked around Kagome, whispering to one another with anxious voices and staring with worried expressions, but when she raised her confused eyes someone screamed--

"Blue eyes! That girl's got blue eyes!"

Automatically, Kagome thought, _They're grey!_ But apparently, it was a very bad thing for one to possess grey eyes out in the real world. People were stumbling back from her with fear and disgust apparent in their horror-stricken faces, but Kagome didn't have time to deal with this…

She jumped to her feet, and stumbled sideways into the crowd, all of who moved with her--afraid to touch her. Kagome could taste the blood in her mouth, and feel the disgusting, warm stream flowing from her forehead. But she ran on.

And on.

And on.

It wasn't until many, many minutes later that she stopped. She collapsed onto the sidewalk on an unpopulated street; she could hear no more screams or gunshots. In fact, all that she could hear was the sound of the wind, which felt very good against her head wound.

And before she could stop herself, Kagome began to cry. Hot tears spilled from her eyes and trickled down her dirty cheeks like small rivers. She didn't understand… She couldn't. Why Kagome Higurashi? This situation could have easily been happening to Kagome Smith. Or Kagome Johnson. But no; her life was the one that had to be destroyed. What had happened to her? How could she suddenly take hits from cars without dying? What was the Spanos Gene? Why was it so bad to have blue eyes or grey eyes or… whatever?

Kagome had so many questions… and no clue who could answer--

"Oh! East Main and Maple!" cried Kagome, jumping to her feet. "I completely forgot! Ugh!"

"You look rough, girl."

Kagome jumped in surprise and spun around.

Two filthy-looking men were walking casually towards her with their hands in their pockets and unnerving grins plastered on their unshaven faces.

"Um," said Kagome, oblivious to the hungry looks in their eyes. "Yeah, I imagine I do look a little dirty... But listen, do you know were East Main Street is?"

"I dunno," growled the man with the checkered shirt.

"Oh… Well, what about Maple Street?"

"Yeah," said the ginger-haired man. "About two miles in that direction." He threw his arm over his shoulder and pointed east.

Kagome was so delighted that she almost started to cry again.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! I-I guess I'll see you guys later--"

"Woah, lady!" cried the first man, grabbing her hand as she walked past. "There's no need to hurry!"

Kagome's smile faltered, and she tried to tug her hand away but found that she could not. "Yes, there is! My friends--"

The first man laughed and the second joined in, and Kagome realized that she might just be in a very, _very_ bad situation.

He twisted her arm painfully and pulled her close.

"Stop it!" she cried, managing to jerk herself away from his tight grasp. "Don't touch me!"

But before she could begin to run the man caught both of her wrists and pinned her against the brick wall. "C'mon babe…" he whispered, his lips brushing against her own. "Just give us a chance!"

The alcohol on his breath filled her nostrils with a sour, repulsive stench that made her feel nauseous. "P-Please," she coughed, fear seizing her like paralysis. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. "You can't do this to me!"

They both laughed.

"Don't worry, darling…" said the first, running his dirty fingers through her hair. "We know how to treat a delicate little think like you…

She made a small noise of disgust, and both of the men began to laugh again.

"You're still nice and tight aren't you, little girly?"

"Well, we're soon to find out!"

Her eyes widened in fear. This wasn't happening… this _couldn't_ be happening. Not to her. Her professors had warned her many, many times of the dangerous men that were out on the city streets at night, and of how they could easily harm her. But she had scoffed at the idea of any man even touching her. What were police-bots assembled for anyway?! But now that it was actually happening…

Then, the man that held the trembling Kagome by the waist reached up and grabbed her breast.

Kagome finally gathered her senses and let out an ear-splitting shriek. And--reacting on instincts alone---brought her knee up hard between the man's legs.

He screamed in agony and released her.

Kagome wasted no time, she spun around and kicked the other man as hard as she could between in his stomach and then she began to run. Her sense of direction was completely forgotten. All that mattered was to put as much distance between those man and herself as she possibly could.

Running was easy; her endurance was incredible. Her bare feet slapped loudly against the wet cement over and over again, but no stitch formed in her side. And even as she pushed herself faster and faster, her breathing was still even and controlled.

But--

"She came this way! I know it!"

Kagome's heart flew to her throat. They were gaining on her, and fast! Damn they must've been fast; they would surely catch her. It was only a matter of time until…

"Someone -- please -- help -- me!" she cried, and for the first time she tripped in her stride. "PLEASE!"

Then, suddenly, she was weightless. Flying across the rooftops so swiftly that her surroundings were blurred. The wind causing her hair to stream out in a curtain behind her.

Her surroundings were nothing more than colorful blurs as she raced across the rooftops; mere moments later, she could hear the sounds of the city again, but still she did not stop.

Was she having an out-of-body experience? No, she distinctly felt a pair of arms wrapped securely around her. She looked up to catch a glimpse of her rescuer just as they jumped from the roof on a building and onto the pavement.

She was dropped promptly on the ground.

"Hey!" cried Kagome, once the shock pain in her buttocks began to fade. "What was that for?!"

And he was towering above her, glaring down at her with the most brilliantly gold-colored eyes she had ever seen. His face was partially hidden by his long main of silver, disheveled hair, but Kagome could easily see the fangs in his grimace.

What was he?

Kagome opened her mouth to ask, but as the thought entered her mind she was grabbed by the jaw roughly.

"You will follow my orders. You will be quiet. Actually, you will not utter a single _sound_."

Naturally, Kagome began to scream.

"Shut up, little girl!" he growled, slamming Kagome hard against the wall. His method was definitely effective. Her yells stopped immediately, and a quiet gasp of pain escaped from her lips.

"Ow…" Kagome groaned loudly, her eyes couldn't seen to focus and she felt herself wilting a bit in his arms. "That really hurt!"

The next moment Kagome was off the ground, desperately scratching at the clawed hand that was wrapped around her throat.

"I told you," he snarled, giving her a rough little shake, "to be quiet."

Her lungs were burning for hair as her legs kicked out wildly beneath her. It was the worst pain Kagome had ever felt in her life; almost like her windpipe was going to cave-in, or the delicate bones in her neck were going to shatter. This man was strong. Very strong. If he didn't kill her first, Kagome knew that she'd have severe bruises by the next morning. Or worse.

"O-Okay," croaked Kagome.

"That's right. Good," he said, nodding approvingly. And he lowered her slowly to the ground where she collapsed in a quiet coughing fit. "Now, if you listen to me, I won't have to kill you. Alright?"

"Who are you?" whispered Kagome, when she found her voice.

"That doesn't matter."

Kagome softly touched her neck with the tips of her fingers. "You… really scared me."

He gave a quiet bark of laughter. "It was meant to. So, are you going to cooperate?"

"No," said Kagome.

"Well," he sighed, cracking his knuckles and pressing one long, sharp claw against her throat. "That's too bad. I guess I've got to kill you."

**X**

**A/N:** Ooh, wonder who this guy could be?! Hee hee! Oh! And also, I know that it doesn't quite make sense that Kagome could get hit by a car and survive, but not be able to escape from two potential rapists… But don't fret! This will be explained soon enough.


End file.
